effet papillon
by kahyyami
Summary: Un battement d'aile peut provoquer une tornade pour qu'un empire s'effondre, il suffit d'y semer un simple doute. Pour qu'il se redresse, il faudra du sang. Même celui des meilleurs.
1. prologue

Le froid, la faim, la douleur ... C'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait quitté cet état comateux dont elle était ressortie comme assommée, groggy.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais ses instincts de ninja lui permettaient d'analyser la situation dans un ensemble très global, et ainsi, elle put constater qu'elle était dans une pièce obscure, froide et très humide. Les bruits sourds qui résonnaient avec lourdeur autour d'elle bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, et elle comprit qu'elle était dans un endroit isolé, enfermée. La puanteur qui s'élevait du cachot lui soulevait le cœur, mélange de sang, de sueur, et d'une fétide exhalaison de corps sales. Peu à peu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même dégageait cette propre odeur, aussi tenace qu'elle puisse être. Ses cheveux étaient accolés par le sang et la transpiration, toute son échine frissonnait sous l'effet de la température glacée de la pièce se mélangeant à ses sueurs froides, recouverte de relents de corps inconnus, de manque d'hygiène. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas pu se laver depuis plusieurs jours, semaines ? Qui savait ?

Ses yeux étaient bandés, ses poignets ainsi que ses chevilles étaient attachés par une corde qui avait laissé ça et là quelques marques de strangulations qui provoquaient une douleur lancinante de chaire brûlée, faisant croire qu'elle avait déjà essayé maintes fois de s'en défaire. En vain.

Ses capacités médicinales lui permirent d'analyser son état qu'elle pensait déjà, et le mot était bien faible, piteux. Bilan : son bras gauche cassé, une côte fêlée, l'œil droit et la bouche enflés, une réserve de chacra avoisinant le niveau zéro, et, bien-sûr, plusieurs bleus, coupures, coups recouvrant tout son corps.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, on l'avait attaquée, elle s'était défendue, mais pas assez, apparemment, et on l'avait séquestrée. " On" ... qui cela pouvait-il être ? Et Naruto? Et Sai? Maître Kakashi, où étaient-ils? Allaient-ils mieux qu'elle? A cette idée, elle commença à se débattre vainement, à secouer la tête, tenter une nouvelle fois de se libérer; mais à peine avait-elle provoqué le moindre mouvement qu'une douleur aiguë, isolée dans son bas ventre, se répandit dans tout son corps à tel point qu'elle se mit à gémir sous la douleur et à tomber de tout son long sur le sol humide et froid.

Un sentiment désagréable la submergea, ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler, sa gorge à se resserrer, et la peur étant trop forte, un violent haut le cœur atteignit sa bouche, mais le ventre vide, ce n'est qu'une affligeante grimace qu'emprunta son visage, lui tordant le bas ventre si fort qu'elle finit par se recroqueviller, poussant un long râle de douleur pourtant incroyablement silencieux.

La peur ... La peur! C'était un sentiment si ridicule qui avait pourtant pendant si longtemps pris possession de son âme. Et aujourd'hui, cela faisait bien plus d'un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentie. Avoir peur n'avance à rien, se disait-elle, ni pleurer, jamais. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé que les sentiments, pitié, tristesse, angoisse, ne devaient plus jamais l'obliger à rester en retrait, et, reprenant ses esprits, elle se calma, régula sa respiration encore saccadée et essaya de se remémorer quelques événements passés. Elle était partie seule ce jour là, pour améliorer ses capacités. Afin de ne commettre aucun dégâts autour d'elle, elle eut décidé de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, pour pouvoir libérer sa force herculéenne sans gêner qui que ce soit. C'est à ce moment qu'"on" a du l'attaquer. Ils avaient du profiter de sa fatigue due à l'entraînement pour la surprendre. Combien avaient-ils été déjà? Trois ... non cinq. Elle s'était dégagée du premier avec facilité, empêchant le sang de circuler jusqu'à son cœur. Elle avait formé une hémorragie interne dans le corps du second, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, leur équipe avait comporté également un membre médecin, qui avait stoppé l'effusion de sang. Il avait été de taille moyenne, les cheveux gris, attachés, des lunettes ...

Dans sa cellule, elle grinça des dents de colère, ce visage, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille! Cet enfoiré de Kabuto! Ce qui voulait dire que les autres ninjas étaient ses sbires.

Le troisième attaquant avait profité de son inattention pour l'affronter par derrière. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver le coup et avait senti une lame froide pénétrer son corps. Il avait cependant fallu qu'elle restât vaillante, si Kabuto avait été là, Sasuke ne devait pas être loin! Néanmoins, sa réserve de chacra avait diminué et elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à se soigner. Elle avait tué son assaillant, et s'était trouvée face à un homme qu'elle détestat du plus profond de son âme. Soudain, un rire terrifiant avait retenti dans l'orée du bois, résonnant au creux de chaque arbre, de chaque souche. Elle l'avait reconnu aux premières intonations. C'était le rire d'Orochimaru. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Kabuto, et encore moins contre le sannin légendaire, elle s'était tout de même mise en position de combat, prête à donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Et ce qu'il lui été resté à cet instant présent n'avait été autre que sa propre vie, sans peur, sans pleurs.

Bon gré mal gré, ses forces l'eurent abandonnée avant même que le combat n'eut lieu et elle s'était écroulée sur le sol.

... Impossible de savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Mais pour l'instant c'était suffisant, elle savait où elle était et savait également que ni Naruto, ni Sai, ne subissaient le même sort qu'elle. Et malgré la situation, elle se mit à soupirer d'aise. C'était assez cocasse en vérité, mais penser à Naruto dans ces moments l'aidait à surmonter le trouble, l'angoisse, la douleur. Une vague de chaleur envahi ses veines lorsqu'elle l'imaginait inquiet, déplaçant monts et vallées pour la retrouver. Quant à Sai, s'il n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'exprimer le moindre sentiment, ça aurait tenu du miracle. C'était eux qui l'aidaient à s'en sortir, elle le savait. Elle avait puisé sa force de ses deux camarades, dont un avait pris la place d'un ancien membre, et formaient ainsi une famille de substitution.

Ses pensées furent abrégées par des bruits de pas sourds, et de chaîne se frottant contre le sol. Elle s'efforça à se relever, mais le manque de force n'aidant pas, elle abandonna toutes tentatives et se rallongea sur le sol.

Puis les bruits se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent non loin d'elle. S'en suivit le grincement rauque d'une porte en métal, et à nouveau les bruits de pas et de chaîne se rapprochant, encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

" Réveillée à ce que je vois ... " furent les premières paroles qu'elle entendit depuis bien longtemps. La voix lui était inconnue, grave, caverneuse, presque menaçante. Elle resta immobile et l'entendit s'accroupir. Puis, avec une violence non dissimulée, l'homme lui empoigna les cheveux et tira sur son crâne pour qu'elle se relève. Elle ne cria pas, ne hurla pas de douleur, et semblait vouloir rester muette, ne laissant que sa mâchoire crispée comme seule preuve de sa douleur. Et, alors qu'elle était à genoux, il relâcha sa chevelure et la rejeta brutalement contre le mur qu'elle percuta tête la première.

Au moins, elle n'était plus allongée contre le sol, et il lui serait donc plus facile d'esquiver les coups. Résultat étant qu'en se concentrant sur les bruits avoisinants, elle comprit qu'il faisait tournoyer la chaîne autour de lui, prêt à la lâcher. Mais elle se baissa in extremis et la chaîne ne rencontra que le mur qui s'effrita. Exacerbé, l'homme jeta son arme et posa une main dure et rêche sur le front de Sakura, l'obligeant à se redresser et à la plaquer contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger.

" Désolé ..." il avait emprunté un ton ironique et malveillant faisant comprendre qu'il n'accompagnait pas sa parole d'absolue vérité.

Alors, la retenant toujours par le front, appuyant négligemment sur ses contusions, il brandit le poing de son autre main vaquante et le fourra dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui cracha sang et salive, et s'écroula sur le sol, graillonnant à pleins poumons. La jaugeant d'un air satisfait, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de la ruer de coups de pieds, l'injuriant de tous les noms. Elle allait mourir ... ici ... sans avoir pu atteindre son but ... elle sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps à chaque coup de pied, quand soudain ...

- Arrêtes! Ca suffit comme ça!

Un autre homme avait fait irruption, d'une voix plus posée mais néanmoins vindicative, ce qui obligea l'agresseur à lâcher sa proie, sans avoir pourtant omit de cracher une dernière fois au visage de Sakura qui se recroquevillait sur le sol. Ils quittèrent les lieux d'un pas expéditif, la laissant agoniser dans sa cellule. Ses dernières pensées s'orientèrent vers Naruto, puis ... Sasuke, qui était non loin d'elle en ce moment, elle en était certaine.

Elle s'était réveillée, nauséeuse, affublée d'un terrible mal de crâne et parcourue par une douleur lancinante qui se propageait dans son abdomen. Elle tenait avec beaucoup de difficulté en équilibre, et profita du mur pour prendre appui et s'asseoir correctement.

Respirer convenablement était devenu une torture, ainsi que toutes tentatives de tenir debout. Elle passa ses journées assise, sans avoir plus aucune conscience de l'heure, du jour, de la date. La nuit ou le jour, elle n'en savait pas moins, ni du temps qu'elle avait passé dans cet endroit. Trop, sans doute, était sa réponse.

Des sentinelles, qu'elle nommait simplement gardien, venaient apporter de la nourriture qui n'était plus de prime fraîcheur, mais cela lui suffisait à reprendre des forces et à gagner un peu plus de chacra. Grâce à cela, elle put guérir ses blessures les plus graves, à savoir: sa jambe cassée, sa côte fêlée et les douleurs de son abdomen.

L'homme qui l'avait attaquée n'était plus revenu depuis ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, les seules présences qu'elle côtoyait étaient des gardes plus calmes qui ne lui adressaient jamais un seul mot, se contentant de jeter à ses pieds un plateau de bonne fortune qui faisait office de maigre repas.

Un jour, elle avait entendu la conversation de deux hommes.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Raku ? interrogea le premier.

- Raku? Il est mort en mission, non? prétendit le second sur le ton de l'indifférence.

- Ouais, ouais. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit? Il n'y avait pas d'ennemis ce jour-là, personne ne rôdait dans les environs. En fait, beaucoup disent qu'il a été tué par l'un d'entre nous. Sa voix faiblissait, devenait un vague murmure pour que leur discussion reste secrète. Certains parlent du gosse qui aurait rejoint le Maître il y a deux ans ...

Le cœur de Sakura fit un bond. Elle était persuadée qu'Orochimaru recrutait une pléthore de ninjas plus ou moins jeunes dans ses rangs, mais il y a deux ans, une personne en particuliers le rejoignait dans ses tranchées.

- L'Uchiwa?

Plus aucun doute possible. La jeune fille bloqua sa respiration pour mieux entendre ce que les deux hommes avaient à dire, mais plus elle tendait l'oreille, plus leurs voix se faisaient chuchotantes.

- Ouais, et d'après ce qu'on dit, ce serait parce qu'il l'a regardé de travers. C'est un taré!

- J'ai entendu dire que Raku s'était défoulé sur la prisonnière et que ça avait pas plu au gosse Uchiwa. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aurait tué.

Dans sa cellule, Sakura s'étirait le cou pour mieux comprendre la discussion. Ce Raku était sûrement l'homme qui l'avait battue la dernière fois, et ce geste l'aurait mené à sa perte.

- Tu parles, rétorqua le premier garde, ce gars n'en à rien à faire! C'est certainement Orochimaru qui le lui a demandé.

A la simple évocation du nom du sannin légendaire, le sang de la kunoichi ne fit qu'un tour. Elle voulait en savoir plus, en apprendre d'avantages, Sasuke, Orochimaru ... Elle tenta d'approcher son corps, mais ses poignets étaient toujours attachés au mur, et ses mouvements brusques firent entrechoquer les chaînes qui la retenaient.

- Holà, holà, t'excites pas comme ça, tu vas l'avoir ton repas! Les deux gardes étaient à présent devant sa cellule, la toisant du regard. Il balança sans ménagement le plateau sur le sol et apprécia la jeune fille du regard.

- Il a bien raison ce Raku, je me la ferai bien celle-là, affirma le premier garde qui venait lui apporter de quoi se repaître.

- Elle empeste, t'as vu sa gueule? Pleine de bleus et de coups, objecta le second d'un ton aigre et dégoûté. C'est à cet instant que Sakura comprit à quel point son état était misérable.

- Bah, bien nettoyée, soignée et mieux coiffée, elle doit être bien bonne! Il émit un rire gras et vicelard, et si aucun bandeau ne recouvrait les yeux de la jeune fille, son regard en aurait dit long sur la haine qu'elle vouait à chaque homme qui circulait en ces lieux.

- Attends, attends! J'ai une idée! Vas chercher un sceau d'eau! poursuivit-il, poussant d'un bras le dos de son compagnon, et tenant fermement les barreaux du cachot de l'autre.

Un sceau d'eau? Qu'avaient-ils envie de faire? L'esprit trop fourbu de Sakura l'obligea à ne pas trop réfléchir, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle reçut une eau glacée sur son corps agenouillé sur le sol. Les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes entre temps et qu'elle avait mis tant de mal à soigner, s'étaient remises à suinter, tandis que son corps était parcouru de spasmes et de frissons.

- Ca devrait faire l'affaire! conclut le second garde, reposant le sceau à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux!

Une troisième personne était intervenue à temps, avant que le premier garde ne s'apprête à entrer dans la cellule. Sa voix, bien que lointaine, était pleine d'autorité et de colère, et c'est sans attendre que les deux hommes repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Sakura laissa échapper un soupire maladif. C'était fréquent ces derniers temps, son corps se mettait à trembler sans raisons, la fatigue s'accumulait, son esprit divaguait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de se concentrer ou même de réfléchir, la faim et la soif la tenaillaient. Elle se sentait mourir. Lorsque soudain, au loin, des bruits de pas s'accélérèrent. Un bruit de ferraille. La porte s'ouvrit. L'homme s'accroupit devant elle, d'un geste empressé.

- Lève-toi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Elle reconnut la voix de l'homme qui avait arrêté les deux gardes, et releva le visage vers l'inconnu, la tête légèrement vacillante.

- Je ne peux pas … répondit-elle, sur un ton de défi. Sa voix était enrouée, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, mais n'avait plus la force de s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle laissa sa tête retomber de tout son poids en avant.

Il ne répondait rien, se releva avec véhémence, scrutant derrière lui, l'œil aux aguets. Puis d'un geste brusque, il empoigna l'avant bras de Sakura, menaçant presque de le broyer, et la souleva avec vigueur, alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui … avait-il annoncé, la tirant derrière elle. Il l'amena jusqu'à la grille de la prison, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis repartit.

Son timbre de voix était particulièrement neutre, ne laissant déceler aucune note de peur ou d'intimidation. Il retenait avec difficulté le corps de Sakura qui était devenu étrangement lourd, risquant de tomber à chaque instant.

- Dépêches-toi! souffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant, la tirant une fois de plus par l'avant bras, l'obligeant à courir.

Leurs pas se précipitèrent, jusqu'à atteindre une allure un peu trop rapide pour Sakura qui, en plus d'être abandonnée de toutes ses forces, avançait à tâtons, les yeux toujours bandés. Néanmoins, elle le suivait, sans savoir qui il était, inconsciente du danger qui l'attendait et qui pourrait la tuer. Morte, elle l'était déjà, en quelque sorte.

Malgré le tissus qui recouvrait ses yeux, elle put vite comprendre que leur évasion les ramenait à la surface, laissant de plus en plus de clarté se dessiner derrière l'ombre du bandeau. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à sourire, soulagée de savoir qu'elle mourrait à la lumière du jour, et non dans le coin isolé d'un cachot sordide. Son manque d'équilibre la fit se percuter contre les murs, manquant de tomber à chaque pas, sentant la main de son kidnappeur l'agripper avec encore plus de fermeté et de vigueur, tant et si bien que ses anciennes blessures se réveillèrent et la firent grincer des dents.

Après près d'une demi-heure de course poursuite, ils atteignirent violemment la lumière qui aveugla la jeune fille. Voulant se protéger le visage de ce douloureux soleil qui brûlait ses iris pourtant fermées et bandées, elle baissa vivement la tête, mais son geste entraîna sa chute et elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol terreux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Relèves-toi! Le jeune homme qui lui avait lacéré le bras l'avait lâché lorsqu'il l'avait sentie tomber et était revenu sur ses pas. Cependant, Sakura ne répondit pas, restant allongée, épuisée, essoufflée et morte de faim. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle allait mourir.

- Inutile d'aller plus loin!

Une nouvelle personne les avait retrouvés et semblait déterminée à ce qu'ils ne partent pas.

_Très long, pas vrai? Je crois que je me suis emportée ... les détails viendront plus tard!_


	2. libre

_Voilà le second chapitre après près de deux mois d'absence. Celui-ci est également long, mais impossible à couper. Moins dur que le premier, je pense._

RAR

**miss.ishay** : et bien merci ... holà, si mes histoires sont les meilleures que tu aies lues, tu n'as pas du en lire beaucoup (pour le coup, je te conseille Tashiya, Hitto-sama, Twin Sun Leader et Arakasi, qui sont passées maîtres dans l'art de l'écriture. Mais en tout cas, merci énromément!

disclaimer : Naruto n'appartient qu'à Kashimoto.

raiting : T pour plus de libertés et pour certaines scènes.

* * *

Sakura resta allongée sur l'herbe, rêche et tarie, et pourtant si accueillante. Le reste de la conversation ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles, les bruits devinrent étrangement sourds et lointains, et tout ce qui l'entourait semblait vouloir tournoyer autour d'elle. Bercée par cette sensation de quiétude, elle sentit son corps s'alléger de plus en plus, et bien que ses yeux soient toujours bandés, un voile blanc commençait à prendre forme à sa vue. La voix grave de l'homme parvint tout de même à la ramener à une brutale raison contentante. 

- Surtout, ne bouges pas d'ici ! Recommanda-t-il, alors qu'il tentait déjà de juguler leur nouvel assaillant.

La situation aurait pu paraître risible si l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ne l'empêchait pas de faire quoique ce soit. Mais elle ne sentit plus la force même de sourire, elle était simplement fatiguée, terriblement fourbue, la poitrine écrasée par un énorme poids qui se faisait oppressant, et bien qu'elle eut l'impression que son corps était aussi sec qu'une coquille vide, elle sentait chacun de ses membres s'enfoncer dans la terre, devenus trop lourds pour elle.

Le sol se mit à trembler, le feu crépita, les armes s'entrechoquèrent, mais elle était incapable de reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'une invocation, une seule technique. Le combat fut long, elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps, et semblait avoir été particulièrement fastidieux, car, lorsque le jeune homme revint vers elle, elle l'entendait respirer avec beaucoup de difficulté. Pourtant... pourtant, le chacra qu'il dégageait semblait différent, plus sain, moins noirci par le mal.

- Relèves toi ! le ton qu'il employa fut à peine moins sarcastique, mais la voix semblait différente, plus calme. C'était une voix qu'elle voulait reconnaître. Et qu'elle reconnut, l'espace d'une seconde.

Ce soudain espoir eut force de la raccrocher à la vie, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant où était cet homme dont la voix semblait faire écho partout autour d'elle. Alors, dans un ultime effort, elle prit appui sur ses jambes branlantes, et suivit celui qui la précédait, épuisée.

Autre fait étrange était que celui qui l'accompagnait ne tenait plus son bras avec autant de fermeté qu'auparavant, et c'était d'avantages en tant que guide qu'il l'aidait à avancer.

Ses dernières minutes de marches, bien que courtes, furent une épreuve quasiment insurmontable pour la jeune femme qui puisait ses dernières réserves de survie. Afin de semer toutes traces, ils étaient arrivés devant un cours d'eau, une large rivière plutôt peu agitée en cet été qu'ils allaient devoir traverser ; seule l'eau était capable de masquer leur odeur.

Le jeune homme posa un pied, puis l'autre, sans mal, hissant derrière lui Sakura qui se délectait de ce contact agréable et purificateur entre l'eau claire et ses jambes, bien que ses pieds s'engouffraient dans la poisseuse vase et que l'eau putride dégageait une odeur méphitique. Cependant, le maigre courant pourtant fut bien trop violent pour elle, et avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, ses jambes lâchèrent et son corps entier fut emporté par l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! l'inconnu lui tirait le bras avec dureté, l'empêchant de partir à la dérive.

- J... j'en peux plus ... je ne peux plus avancer ... à quoi bon vouloir tenter le diable, faire un pas de plus relevait à présent du miracle. Malgré tous les efforts dont elle faisait preuve, aller au delà de ses propres limites n'était donné à personne.

Ne lâchant pourtant pas prise, le jeune homme posa le bras qu'il tenait sur ses épaules, suivi de l'autre, puis la hissa de façon à ce qu'elle soit convenablement calée sur son dos. Dégageant ses pieds de l'eau, il les remonta à la surface, y concentrant le chacra dans leur plante, et traversa la rive, Sakura sur le dos.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la berge, il était harassé, son souffle était haché. Porter une personne presque morte était assez laborieux, et c'est sans mal qu'il tomba à genoux, laissant la jeune fille s'effondrer à son tour.

- Je propose qu'on s'arrête ici, affirma-t-il, sans laisser le choix à sa victime de rétorquer quoique ce soit.

Mais elle ne voulut pas objecter ; Sakura ne demanda pas son reste et se laissa tomber en arrière, laissant une fois de plus l'herbe uligineuse caresser son visage, le soleil réchauffer sa peau et la brise apporter les parfums de la nature. Puis elle sourit, dans cet instant de béatitude, oubliant pour le moment ces dernières semaines qui furent particulièrement sordides, songeant à Naruto, à Sai et maître Kakashi.

Dans sa méditation, elle ne sentit pas les deux mains qui vinrent soulever son visage pour en défaire le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue, car, profitant autant que possible de ce moment de délectation, elle garda les yeux fermés et s'endormit, soulagée d'avoir quitté l'antre d'Orochimaru. Dorénavant, le danger était loin d'elle, repoussé jusqu'à un temps incertain auquel elle ne voulait pas songer pour le moment.

* * *

- Bien, réexaminons le projet une fois de plus. Qui est pour? 

Cinq mains se levèrent, sept restèrent inertes. Le maître du conciliabule examina avec attention remerciée les membres qui adhéraient à son projet, et toisait d'un regard sardonique ceux dont le point de vue divergeait du sien, prenant tout de même garde à ce que son opinion ne se fasse pas trop substantielle.

- Cinq contre sept … constata-t-il, s'asseyant avec frugalité sur son siège. Le résultat était bien aux antipodes de celui qu'il escomptait.

- Cela suffit Hiashi. Nous avons déjà procédé à trois votes, mais nous stagnons. Les résultats ne changeront pas, quel que soit le nombre de réitération au projet. Le Conseil est contre.

Hiashi déporta son regard sur Ozuku, l'un des membres les plus anciens de l'office. Vieil homme aux traits crevassés par le temps et à la longue chevelure blanche, il paraissait presque centenaire et il était difficile de croire qu'il put assister à une telle assemblée malgré son âge avancé. Mais son ancienneté apportait une sagesse que nul ne devait rétorquer, en dépit du fait que ses décisions, jugées parfois archaïque, n'étaient pas approuvées par tous. Cependant, cette notoriété, qu'il ne devait que par l'effet des années, ne décontenançait pas Hiashi qui soutenait le regard du vieil homme sans ciller. Après tout, Ozuku n'occupait plus qu'une place officielle au sein du Conseil et c'était à présent entre les mains d'Hiashi que revenait chaque conclusion de chaque colloque.

- Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi êtes vous contre, Ozuku-sama?

- Vous savez parfaitement ce qui me retient d'adhérer à ce projet Hiashi. Auriez-vous oublié qui il est?

Quelques murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la salle, commuant le lourd silence de la réunion en une sédition légère. Ozuku jaugea les hommes qui le soutenaient d'un air satisfait. Sa notoriété avait certes pris du plomb dans l'aile, mais la pointe d'irrespect d'Hiashi à son égard était de trop, et c'est pourquoi il accueillit les protestations comme le meilleur moyen d'appuyer sa renommée face à cet homme qui le toisait d'un air altier.

- Contrairement à certaines personnes réunies ici, je peux affirmer le connaître, en effet. Et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il doit obtenir cette faveur.

- Ce n'est pas sa place! trancha Ozuku, les sourcils froncés d'indignation.

- Je pense que la place qu'il occupe actuellement n'est effectivement pas la sienne, prétendit Hiashi d'un ton superbement placide. Ce qui engendra de nouvelles réprobations.

- Hiashi-sama, nous ne pouvons procéder à un tel traitement, c'est contraire à nos lois … objecta Reshi, petit homme approchant la cinquantaine, aux tics nerveux et à la voix faiblarde.

- Pas si je l'accepte.

- Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous devez obtenir l'approbation du Conseil! allégua Ozuku, dont l'énervement creusait tant ses traits que ses yeux n'eurent bientôt plus l'apparence que de simples entailles.

- Ozuku-sama, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous? Cet homme a déjà souffert plus que de raison, il est aujourd'hui plus fort que n'importe qui, même moi n'arrive pas à le surpasser. Il est un élément essentiel pour notre clan, ergota Hiashi sans hausser le timbre de sa voix.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la conséquence de votre projet? Vous cherchez tant à le récompenser, il y a sûrement d'autres moyens!

- C'est le seul que nous ayons pour assurer la succession du clan Hyuga. Je reste sur ma position. Il nous faut un homme fort et juste, caractéristiques auxquelles il correspond parfaitement.

- Voulez-vous que l'image de notre clan soit souillée? s'enquerrait Reshi, qui agitait ses doigts étiques fébrilement.

- Elle le sera s'il n'en prend pas la tête. Vous avez toujours désiré un homme d'envergure pour diriger cette caste, voulez-vous donc que notre force s'épuise au fil des années? Qui mieux que lui peut me succéder? J'attends vos propositions ...

Aucune réponse, les plus gênés baissèrent le visage tandis que les plus réticents s'échangèrent des propos indignés. Mais la décision devait être prise au plus vite, voilà déjà plusieurs années que le Conseil reculait l'échéance, sous couvert de trouver une solution le moment venu. Et le moment était venu, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible.

- Je réitère le vote, qui est pour?

Les cinq mains habituelles se levèrent d'un même geste, suivie par trois autres beaucoup plus hésitantes, mais tout de même levées.

- Le Conseil a tranché, il approuve. Je déclare la réunion close.

* * *

Naruto avait remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir la retrouver. Il avait quitté le village en ne laissant qu'une simple note « je vais la chercher » accrochée à sa porte, faisant comprendre par la même occasion que le fait de le suivre, ou simplement de l'aider était inutile. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'il était parti et était revenu, exténué, mutilé, éreinté, sans compter sur les pouvoirs régénérants de Kyubi. Mais le pire de tout, c'était d'être revenu seul. 

Inutile, inutile, inutile ... toutes ses recherches finissaient en queue de poisson, rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait et plus le temps passait, plus Sakura s'éloignait de lui. Anbus plus experts qu'experts avaient eux aussi renoncé à la retrouver, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Son incapacité face à cette situation le mangeait de remords, il s'était toujours promis de veiller sur elle, de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, bien qu'elle n'en appréciait le geste que de façon très minime. Elle voulait être forte, elle l'était. Il le savait.

Alors que deux semaines de convalescence auraient été plus que nécessaires pour un patient « normal », Naruto était déjà rétabli au bout de quelques jours à peine, au grand damne des infirmières qui s'attendaient déjà à ce qu'il reparte. Sa nature particulièrement instable lui avait valut la surveillance ininterrompue d'une aide-soignante au menton aussi carré que l'étaient ses épaules et au visage peu engageant, et son physique, ainsi que sa physionomie lui avait valu le sobriquet de « Fraülein » , sciemment trouvé par Naruto. Mais cela n'entachait en rien son devoir d'assistance et prenait son mal en patience. Il était vrai que Naruto n'était pas le moins turbulent des patients, mais elle avait trouvé les moyens radicaux de le mater comme il devait l'être : par la force, et ses tentatives d'évasion aboutissaient constamment sur un échec car la matrone veillait au grain. Le jour de sa sortie, mu par une ambition d'échapper par tous moyens aux réprimandes et sermons de l'Hokage, il scruta l'horizon pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. La chance lui souriait, « Fraülein » n'était apparemment pas de service et c'est à pas de loup qu'il obvia vers la sortie. Mais une main rugueuse vint tirer le lobe de son oreille et le ramener quelques pas en arrière.

- Monsieur Uzumaki! Où allez-fous comme ça! Railla-t-elle d'une intonation allemande, obligeant le jeune garçon à reculer un peu plus.

- Aïe aïe aïe! Je suis guéri, je me barre!

- Pas question! L'Hokage feut fous voir immédiate-ment! L'accent hachait tant ses mots qu'ils paraissaient, dans sa bouche, barbares.

Elle le traîna jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, et l'envoya sans ménagement devant le lutrin.

- Merci, Nobu, vous pouvez disposer, elle congédia l'infirmière qui fit un bref salut et claqua la porte de toute sa tendresse originelle. Un jour, il faudrait que Naruto demandât à leur chère Hokage sur quelles bases étaient recrutés ces soit-disant médecins.

- Je t'interdis de repartir Naruto, et seul. Aucune transition, le ton était donné.

- Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera! Tes équipes d'anbus ont déjà abandonné et même Sai et Yamato ne veulent plus m'accompagner!

Il la transperça du regard, un regard peint d'amère rancune. Cette femme était sa dernière source d'espoir pour retrouver Sakura et voilà que même son soutien ne lui était plus accordé. Si elle-même baissait les bras, il n'y avait plus rien à faire après ça.

- Comprend le Naruto. Nous avons besoin d'éléments tels que toi pour le village, et je ne peux pas monopoliser une équipe d'anbus de manière constante et pour une mission aussi vaste, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Malgré leur attachement, elle se devait de montrer son statut et n'accepter aucunement ce genre de regard qu'il exhalait.

- Nous attendrons encore une semaine son retour. D'ici là, je t'interdis de quitter le village, sauf pour les missions auxquelles tu es assigné. Si elle n'est pas revenue à la fin de la semaine, il faudra s'attendre à tout ... même au pire. L'hypothèse souleva le coeur des deux jeunes gens. Après tout, Sakura était tout de même l'élève de Tsunade, et imaginer sa mort la submergea d'un indéfini dégoût. Ce pourquoi elle se sentit dans l'obligation d'ajouter ... Elle reviendra, elle n'abandonne pas si facilement ... elle est forte.

- Je sais ...

Il partit la tête basse, le coeur lourd. Au détour d'un angle de rue, il percuta sans le voir quelqu'un qu'il reconnut assez vite.

- Hé! Naruto, regarde où tu vas, fit remarquer Kiba qui tentait de reprendre son équilibre.

- ... désolé.

Son ami le jaugea quelques instants puis compris qu'une mauvaise nouvelle avait quelques torts dans la triste humeur du blond.

- ... alors, pas de nouvelles?

Un léger silence prit part à la conversation, et gêné, Kiba se racla la gorge tandis que Naruto s'efforça un sourire très neutre.

- Tu vas à l'hôpital? En terme de changement de sujet, peut mieux faire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur les questions de forme, pas le courage, pas l'envie. Kiba comprit que le sujet « Sakura » était encore trop sensible pour en parler et n'insista pas.

- Ouais, ouais. Je vais voir Hinata.

- Ah ... dis-lui bonjour de ma part ... Puis il repartit, aussi dépité qu'il était apparu. Kiba partageait la peine de Naruto, une équipe aussi disloquée que la sienne n'apportait rien de bon. La sienne battait quelque peu de l'aile ces derniers temps, ses conflits avec Shino n'étaient pas rares et Hinata s'absentait fréquemment pour des conseils de famille de plus en plus pesant quant à leur travail d'équipe. Il secoua le visage et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre d'Hinata, il passa son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte et observa subrepticement la jeune fille. Malgré la pâleur des néons qui lui donnaient un air dolent, entourée par une vierge blancheur, elle paraissait plus céleste que jamais. Les quelques centimètres qu'elle avait pris n'avaient su qu'arrondir ses formes, les rendant incroyablement développées pour une jeune fille de son âge. Aujourd'hui, dans les couleurs livides de la chambre d'hôpital, le regard absent, de longs cheveux noirs détachés, et son corps de femme, Kiba devait se faire violence à chaque instant. Ne serait-ce que par respect ... Il entra en trombe lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent et qu'elle parut étonnée par l'attitude du jeune homme.

Il déposa son bouquet sur la table de garde-malade, "histoire d'égailler la pièce" avait-il ajouté. Elle engagea un sourire qui se voulait détaché, mais ne fit qu'accentuer sa tristesse, tirant ses traits en une moue désolée.

- Ca vous écorcherez d'arrêter de faire la gueule! Il en avait ras-le-bol, après tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour paraître de bonne humeur, Naruto et Hinata étaient toujours là pour lui sapper le morale. Lorsqu'il vit les yeux ronds que lui lançait sa camarade, il ajouta en guise d'explication:

- J'ai vu Naruto ... il te dit bonjour.

Cette simple phrase rendit le visage d'Hinata, jusque lors très sombre, illuminé et un agréable sourire parcouru son visage. "Au moins, ça faisait plaisir à quelqu'un", pensa Kiba, un brin jaloux.

Les batailles s'étaient étendues depuis peu, et chaque ninja, quelque soit son rang, revenait forcément estropié de sa mission. Les hôpitaux débordaient, les médecins étaient surchargés ... où étaient passés ceux dont on avait besoin dans ces cas-là? Naruto leva son regard azuré vers le ciel gris « Sakura, où es-tu en ce moment ...? ».

* * *

_merci de m'avoir lue. Je reviendrai bien évidemment sur la bataille que n'a pas vu Sakura._


	3. ramènes les vivants

_A la sortie du trois-centième chapitre de Naruto (où l'on retrouvesans surprise Sasuke), je ne me contente que d'un troisième. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra (merci à Tashyia, je sais pas pourquoi, juste d'être là peut-être? lol quelle déclaration!)_

_paring : des relations triangulaires HETERO (et parfois des relations triangulaires à quatre côtés. Oui, ça existe, dans ma géométrie!)._

_rated : T pour la violence de certaines scènes (?)_

_Naruto ne m'appartient pas (qu'en ferai-je?)_

* * *

La lumière du soleil perçait à travers les paupières closes de Sakura qui se réveillait péniblement d'un douloureux sommeil. Le peu de repos qu'elle avait pu prendre ces dernières heures n'avaient pas suffit à la remettre totalement sur pied et elle décida que la pose allongée était sans doute la plus adéquate. Avec un effort presque surhumain, elle se hissa sur ses avants-bras, scrutant grossièrement les alentours. Personne, rien, pas âme qui vive, juste une forêt, un cours d'eau, des buissons ... Dépitée, elle se laissa retomber. Si il s'était enfui, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Elle en était certaine à présent, c'était bel et bien Sasuke qui l'avait accompagnée jusque là.

Elle ferma les yeux ... le doux clapotis de l'eau apaisait ses sens, et si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait rampé jusque la rivière pour s'autoriser un nettoyage rudimentaire. Sa tunique était si sale qu'elle en était rêche, droite, comme amidonnée, dégageant des relents puants dont elle voulait à tout prix se débarrasser, ne serait-ce que par hygiène. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus important : Sasuke. Où diable avait-il bien pu passer?

- Tu es enfin réveillée? Une voix coupa net ses pensées ... cette voix, si familière, si agréable ... elle releva son visage bouffi par les coups et sans doute par la maladie et l'aperçut enfin. Elle émit un léger hoquet de surprise qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en vain. Même l'expression de son visage qui se voulait impavide ne sut retenir le sentiment qui la submergea l'espace d'une seconde. Elle était certaine qu'en rouvrant les yeux, elle l'apercevrait mais ne s'y était pas préparée mentalement. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et la rapidité des palpitations de son coeur l'obligèrent à s'affaisser.

Sasuke n'avait pas réellement changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais son charme n'en demeurait pas moins, du point de vue très subjectif de la jeune fille. Il avait grandi également, et ses traits étaient tirés et creusés, sa peau avait pâli, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, mais malgré ça, il dégageait toujours la même prestance. Et à cet instant, Sakura fut partagée entre deux sentiments : la joie et l'anxiété. Heureuse, car elle l'avait retrouvé, mais sceptique, car deux années pouvaient changer bien des hommes, en particuliers celui qui était face à elle. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, puis elle invoqua ses dernières forces pour se redresser sur ses avants-bras. Si Sasuke avait tant changé, mieux valait montrer pâte blanche et rester sur ses gardes.

- Tiens! Bois-ça. Il lui jeta sans ménagement une étuve pleine d'eau qui ricocha sur le sol et qu'elle du ramasser au prix d'innombrables efforts, pourtant cachés. Elle le dévisagea une seconde fois, essayant de déceler un comportement anormal en lui, mais aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, il était irrévocablement le même.

Il ne prêta pas attention au regard méfiant de la jeune fille et s'adossa à un arbre, l'oeil allergène. Grâce à ses compétences médicinales, Sakura put examiner la qualité de l'eau, recherchant la moindre trace d'un quelconque poison, mais c'était de l'eau tout ce qu'il y avait de plus potable. Sans le remercier, elle vida la fiasque d'un trait, appréciant les bienfaits de la boisson.

Il lui lança une nouvelle fois un petit paquet sans donner d'autres explications, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit plusieurs plantes et drupes comestibles, qu'elle dévora sans raffinement. Si une chose avait bien changé en elle, c'était son acharnement à paraître féminine et distinguée. Aujourd'hui, plus de convenance, même sa piteuse apparence face à lui ne la dérangeait pas.

Et de toute évidence, il n'y faisait aucunement attention. Son regard semblait à l'affût, oscillant de gauche à droite, l'oeil aux aguets. L'observant si inquiet et tendu, Sakura tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en engageant la conversation, effort remarquable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir un dialogue avec l'Uchiwa, s'il ne s'agissait pas à plus forte raison d'un véritable monologue.

- Merci ... pour m'avoir sauvée des deux hommes qui voulaient me violer, hier.

Le jeune homme posa son regard impassible sur elle et la fixa presqu'hargneusement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en entamant à nouveau son exercice de guet.

- Et bien, quand ils ont lancé un sceau d'eau sur moi et que tu les as arrêtés.

Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de l'observer et se contenta de lui dire que ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle parlait. Il n'était intervenu que lorsqu'un sbire d'Orochimaru s'était enfui avec elle.

* * *

_Il l'attendait à la sortie, impassible. Le vieux Sannin l'affectait à des missions plus que rébarbatives et cela l'incombait au plus au point. Il devait progresser, serait-ce ainsi qu'il serait capable de vaincre quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin? Le dernier ordre de tuer Raku l'avait enchanté, il avait toujours cru que cet homme, craint par certains gardes, était une terreur née. Le résultat était pitoyable. Après l'avoir emmené suffisamment loin dans la forêt pour que personne ne les dérange, il l'avait attaqué par un simple coup de poing au visage, espérant énerver la bête. Il en fallait peu, et l'homme en effet, laissa la colère prendre part de son âme. Et dire que son frère lui répétait que sa haine n'était pas assez forte, mais avait-il vu déjà pareille haine que celle de Raku? Déplorable. L'homme tenta un coup de poing en retour, mais sa corpulence massive ne lui permit pas d'exécuter un geste suffisamment véloce pour toucher le jeune Uchiwa, qui, lui, en profita pour lacérer l'avant-bras que son adversaire avait projeté et de l'éjecter contre un arbre, lui déboîtant le membre au passage._

_- Arrêtes gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Avait-il demandé, agrippant son bras ballant comme si ce dernier menaçait de tomber._

_En guise de réponse, Sasuke l'invita à se battre d'un geste engageant de la main. L'homme sortit un coutelas et le darda vers sa victime qui l'esquiva sans mal, tandis qu'il le poursuivait en vociférant des insalubrités. Il effectua plusieurs sorts de doton qui se révélèrent inefficaces face au katon de Sasuke, et ce dernier, las d'un combat si navrant, décida de prendre son adversaire de vitesse et de cracher une vague de feu sur lui, le laissant brûler vif. Raku, corrodé par les flammes, hurla plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles le jeune homme fourbissait sa veste terreuse d'un geste détaché, puis les cris prirent fin et une odeur de chair brûlée aigre se répandit dans l'air. La mission avait été accomplie sans qu'il n'eut même recours au Sharingan._

_Mission très expéditive, d'ailleurs, et pour laquelle il n'avait eu aucune explication. Il devait mourir, point. Il ne voulait, de toute façon, pas s'encombrer de questions inutiles et effectuait les missions tel un automate. Il avait appris à côtoyer la mort au plus tôt, et bien qu'abattre un homme l'avait rendu malade les trois premiers mois, il s'en était accoutumé avec opiniâtreté pour le plus grand plaisir de son maître qui, au delà d'un entraînement quant à l'amélioration physique, favorisait l'exercice tendant à renforcer la mentalité de son protégé. Le fait est qu'à force de pourrir son esprit de mort et de vengeance, il avait fini par le rendre insatiable de combats sans qu'il n'ait à exprimer le moindre opprobre si l'issue du dit combat avait été la mort._

_La dernière mission que lui avait ordonné son maître avait été d'exécuter le jeune Oshimi, garçon au grand coeur qui, certes, rêvait de puissance, mais n'avait pas l'étoffe pour. Soit, il était plein de capacités, mais semblait mener à mal les missives imposées par le Sannin, et à ce jour, le prix de sa mort était le fruit d'une trahison. L'homme s'échappait de l'antre, emportant avec lui des secrets qu'il ne fallait pas révéler._

_Des bruits de pas résonnèrent des longs couloirs rocailleux du repaire pour se perdre en écho dans la clairière, et Sasuke put distinguer qu'il n'y avait non pas une, mais deux personnes fugitives. Se réfugiant derrière les troncs des arbres, il ouït vaguement la chute molle d'un corps, réprouvée par Oshimi qui lui somma de se relever. Il en profita pour se présenter. _

_- Inutile d'aller plus loin! Exigea-t-il tout en toisant Oshimi d'un regard sardonique. _

_En détournant légèrement les yeux, il aperçut un corps gisant sur le sol, une femme. Malgré la souille de la tunique qu'elle portait, il distingua des variances de rouge et de rose se confondre entre elles, et comprit, exécré, de qui il s'agissait. Il déporta à nouveau son regard vers sa victime en lâchant un sifflement de mécontentement. « tss, fais chier. »_

_Son adversaire se retourna vers la jeune fille, lui imposant quelqu'ordre, et fit de nouveau face à l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier hocha la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres. Ce crétin avait fait tout ce chemin pour la sauver et voilà qu'il était prêt à se battre alors qu'elle gisait à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, sur le sol? Etait-il entouré d'incapables? Il décocha quelques kunais pour que le jeune homme s'oriente vers un lieu plus sûr et purent entamer le combat. Oshimi n'était pas un réel adversaire de taille, sa technique de Kuchiyose se limitait à de simples vipères et ophidiens mais il était rapide et rusé, et s'avérait assez agaçant lors des combats. Le prendre de vitesse était évidemment exclus, c'est pourquoi il décida d'engager un enchaînement de taijutsu._

_Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers lui, Oshimi en profita pour le ralentir en lançant un sort de Suiton qui dilua la terre, la rendant terriblement fangeuse. Avant de s'embourber, Sasuke s'éleva dans les airs et s'élança vers son adversaire en préparant un katon, rapidement éteint par une nouvelle vague. Il profita de l'opacité de l'eau pour réaliser un Senei Jashuu, faisant apparaître de son bras de multiples serpents se ruer vers son adversaire. Le jeune homme déchira la chair de quelques uns à l'aide de kunais, mais ceux survivants encerclèrent les membres d'Oshimi et le ramenèrent vers leur maître pour lui permettre d'effectuer son fameux Shishi Rendan ainsi que le Kage Buyou, emprunté à Lee quelques années auparavant. Rué de coups, Oshimi s'écroula sur le sol et pour achever le travail, Sasuke laissa un aspic étreindre le cou du moribond et l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que plus aucun souffle de vie de n'échappe de ses lèvres. Il se débattit autant qu'il pu, puis ses membres s'engourdirent et ses spasmes se calmèrent, alors que ces yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi face à son incapacité à se raccrocher à la vie. Il profita de l'inattention de son adversaire afin d'invoquer une énième vouivre coulissant sur le sol fangeux et s'agriffer aux mollets de l'Uchiwa pour y planter ses crocs avant de disparaître sous l'estoc d'un kunai. Le visage d'Oshimi était renflé et ses iris disparaissaient sous le revers de ses paupières violacées._

_La mission parachevée, le survivant dirigea ses pas gourds par le poison vers son ancienne camarade et exigea d''elle qu'elle se lève._

* * *

Sakura ne savait plus quoi penser, ami ou ennemi? Elle n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, mais elle semblait bien évidente.

- Sasuke? Ce dernier détourna son regard, agacé par cet entretien qui perturbait sa vigilance. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Etrangement, il parut embarrassé par cette question et se leva abruptement.

- On en reparlera plus tard ! Dépêche toi, nous devons partir. Elle s'exécuta, non sans lui avoir gratifié d'un regard plus que suspicieux. Les choses semblaient étranges, Sasuke lui-même était étrange ...

- Tu peux te lever? Elle acquiesça. Tu a récupéré ton chacra, soigne moi, lui ordonna-t-il. Le poison avait noirci sa jambe et ses vaisseaux sanguins s'éclataient un à un, donnant une allure répugnante à sa peau tantôt rougeâtre, tantôt noire. Le pus et le mucus du venin suintaient de la morsure et avaient enflé son membre tant et si bien qu'il lui était impossible de fléchir le genou.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite et se braqua instantanément.

- Si il y a une personne que je soigne en premier, c'est moi! s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur d'animosité dans les yeux.

- Guéris moi, insista-t-il. Ce sera nécessaire en cas d'attaque. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais pas me défendre!

- Moi non plus!

- Sakura! Le ton haussait à chaque seconde et il semblait plus qu'exacerbé. Mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas, et le toisait d'un regard emprunt de fatuité.

- Si nous tardons trop, ils vont nous retrouver.

- Bien, pars , moi je reste là ... la colère s'était apaisée, et comprenant qu'elle avait la situation entre les mains, elle arborait désormais un air narquois.

- Je ne peux pas partir tant que tu ne m'as pas soigné! Sasuke, de son côté, s'impatientait sans retenue.

- Dans ce cas-là, il faudra attendre. Le but était de ne pas faillir et de garder le contrôle des choses.

Après un long soupire énervé, il releva un visage indigné vers la jeune fille et claudiqua en sa direction, lui tendant une main salvatrice pour l'aider à se relever. Mais au lieu de lui venir en aide, il épancha son bras vers les contusions de l'épaule gauche de Sakura, prêt à scander la blessure et la faire abdiquer par la douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa victime le prit de vitesse et lacéra son poing avant qu'il ne la touche. Une infime stupeur traversa le regard du jeune homme à peine une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit aussitôt et concentra sa force dans sa main pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. Il ne savait vraisemblablement pas à qui il avait à faire et regretta amèrement son geste. Sakura, quant à elle, avait broyé les phalanges de trois des doigts de Sasuke et s'apprêtait à lui écacher le poignet. Ce dernier ne s'abaissa pas à hurler de douleur : son corps s'en chargeait pour lui ; il licha difficilement sa salive et la seconde d'après, son bras encastrait le sol d'un mouvement laconique et bourru. Il dévisagea son ancienne équipière avec étonnement et rancoeur, et, quelque part, avec une rare admiration qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Il n'avait pas été vigilant, voilà tout ; on lui avait fait état des capacités médicinales de la jeune fille mais ce fut le silence complet concernant sa prodigieuse force.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, Sasuke.

Il la nargua d'un mesquin sourire. La pâleur de sa peau trahissait son piteux état et ne jugeant le sien guère mieux, il accepta qu'elle se soigne la première, mais avant que les sbires de son ancien maître ne les rattrapent, ils devaient quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

* * *

- As-tu compris ta mission?

L'homme acquiesça. La dite mission n'avait d'apparence rien de très fastidieux, mais l'expérience lui avait appris à faire fis des appréhensions et à se jeter dans la gueule du loup que lui ouvrait grand l'Hokage.

- Je compte sur toi ...

- Oui.

Réponses brèves, voire monosyllabiques. Son masque d'anbu n'était plus immaculé depuis longtemps et les tâches de sang séché incrustées dans les creux de l'écale arguaient à elles seules un glossaire peu glorieux de missions dont il était assigné. Celle à laquelle il était à présent affecté n'abonnirait aucunement son inventaire. Il en avait connu des pires, plus délicates, plus sanglantes, certes, mais les prémonitions qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de celle-ci le confortèrent dans le fait qu'il n'était pas la personne la plus appropriée pour s'en charger. Et, comme pour contredire son intime réflexion, Tsunade prit soin d'ajouter qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mener à bien cette missive, alors que les épaules de l'anbu s'affaissèrent sous le poids de cette déclaration. N'était-il pas trop impliqué pour cela?

- Choisis quatre de tes hommes, peu m'importe qui. Je te fais confiance à ce sujet ... Ce que je veux avant tout, ce sont des résultats. Pas de morts, tu m'entends? Pas cette fois ...

Elle monologuait, posait des questions sans en attendre la réponse. Alors, il faisait comme lors de chaque entretien, il attendait. Qu'elle ait fini de parler, et qu'elle le libère pour qu'il puisse partir, enfin. Lorsque le silence retomba, il fit volte face et engagea son pas vers la sortie après l'avoir saluée d'une brève inclination, et dès qu'il fut sous la rotonde de la porte, elle lui intima un ultime ordre « ramène-les ... vivants ... » il inclina une nouvelle fois le masque en signe d'assentiment et disparût dans un nuage vaporeux.

* * *

_Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ... Dans le prochain, on retrouvera entre autre, Hinata, mais bien-sûr l'évasion de Sasuke et de Sakura ..._


	4. de la volonté

_Bonjour, vous allez bien? L'inspiration fuse, mais impossible de mettre le corps en texte (d'où mon impardonnable retard). Dieu seul sait quand sera posté la fin de cette histoire --". Bref, un chapitre assez long, je vous laisse en juger. Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé leur impression, je suis émue lol. __Les couples seront toujours triangulaires, et Naruto ne m'appartient absolument pas._

miwakosoma : (rah, ces gens qui se log jamais lol! Quoi? Moi non plus je ne me log pas? Ouais mais moi j'ai le droit!) Et bien merci merci! Euh, super, faut pas trop pousser, et puis même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ça me fait toujours plaisir (je connais un ours qui disait 'il en faut peu pour être heureux' et bref, voilà ... hum, v'là la référence lol). Merci encore!

* * *

Leur nouveau repère offrait un léger point d'eau provenant d'une tonitruante cascade dont l'assourdissante chute permettait un parler suffisamment audible sans que les deux personnes ne soient découvertes. La jeune fille avait profité de la nappe pour s'y baigner, afin de se dégager des bactéries et germes, mais également des miasmes qu'avait occasionné sa séquestration. Dos à elle, assis sur un rocher angulaire, Sasuke se déchargea de ses vêtements, jugés trop explicites quant à son dévouement au pays du Son. Ainsi, il opta pour un habit beaucoup plus discret, dérobé à sa dernière victime pantelante, tandis qu'il ôta de son front le bandeau imprégné d'une croche noire, pour le dissimuler sous sa veste. Même s'il était recherché pour sa traîtrise, il espérait duper l'ennemi le temps d'une brève fuite avant qu'on ne le reconnaisse, ainsi accoutré. 

Puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui quittait le bassin et se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas chancelant, prêt à lui sommer une fois de plus de le soigner. Mais avant qu'il n'ait dit quoique ce soit, elle s'agenouilla face à lui et souleva d'un geste rigoureux la jambe du pantalon qu'il portait. Le venin avait déjà fait bien des dégâts et sa chair suppurait à présent des larmes de sang, mêlées à une étrange texture visqueuse, blanchâtre et sirupeuse.

- La cause? L'interrogea-t-elle, alors que son regard scrutait attentivement l'immonde plaie sans aucun dégoût.

- Serpent ... venin. Son souffle s'entre-coupait à chaque salve de douleur qu'il avait à supporter, alors que le poison se logeait prématurément dans ses artères iliaques.

Elle fourragea ses doigts dans l'étui à kunai du jeune homme et en sortit une arme aiguisée, la pointant vers la lésion, et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à planter la lame dans la peau, une paume de main moite claqua contre son poignet et l'abaissa jusqu'à terre. Interdite, elle releva un oeil coi vers Sasuke, le visage perlé de sueur, l'observer d'un air menaçant. Elle tenta de dégager sa main de l'emprise, mais le regard du jeune homme, d'une affirmation muette, lui fit comprendre qu'un mauvais geste de sa part pourrait être amèrement regretté.

- Il faut que je fasse saigner la morsure, pour que la source du venin s'en dégage. Il est trop tard pour pouvoir la sucer de moi-même ...

Après l'avoir gratifiée quelques secondes d'un regard impassible, il obvia sa main et la laissa pénétrer sa chair d'un coup de lame. Le sang coagula puis, d'un geste hâtif, elle déposa l'extrémité de son index et de son majeur sur la plaie béante et invoqua une infime quantité de chacra afin de purger le sang. La rugosité de la peau se dissipa peu à peu tandis que le noir qu'avait pris la couleur de ses veines s'évanouit presqu'aussitôt. Quelques gouttes de chacra suffirent à garroter la blessure. Elle ne s'attendit à aucun remerciement de sa part et se redressa sans tenter de soigner les nombreuses éraflures dessinées sur tout le corps du jeune homme. Elle le jaugea un instant, attendant qu'il ait repris les réflexes de ses jambes jusqu'alors endolories, puis engagea une interrogation qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Pourquoi Orochimaru m'a-t-il faite enfermer?

Sasuke stoppa brièvement ses étirements puis se leva à son tour d'un geste détaché, sans lui allouer un seul regard, preuve entière de son total mépris à son égard.

- Pour prouver ma loyauté ...

Réponse trop peu prolixe au goût de la jeune fille qui s'obstina, et réitéra sa demande.

- Prouver ta loyauté? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Un silence répondit à sa demande, et Sasuke emboîta un pas assuré vers le sud du bosquet, alors que Sakura perdait patience.

- J'estime avoir le droit de savoir! Pourquoi-ai-je-été-enfermée?

- Lâche-moi avec ça ... persifla-t-il, alors qu'il haussa les épaules et la nuque en guise d'agacement. Mais son geste fut stoppé par la poigne de Sakura qui vint agripper avec vigueur son avant bras, afin de l'obliger à arrêter sa marche. Il s'en dégagea sans mal, décida de lui faire face et de la darder d'un oeil enfiellé. Elle commençait sérieusement à être pénible.

- Qui était l'homme qui m'a aidée à m'enfuir? Pourquoi tu l'as tué? Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi étais-je là-bas!

Le jeune homme semblait plus qu'harassé et l'envie de la noyer était fort tentante l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'avait qu'une réponse, et même si cette dernière ne lui plaisait outre mesure, c'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de lui.

- Pour prouver la loyauté ... un léger sourire narquois étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

La réaction de Sakura s'entre-mêlait de stupéfaction et de colère, et elle dut contenir avec difficulté son avidité à offrir un majestueux coup de poing sur le visage de son ex-compagnon qui se gaussait d'elle ouvertement. Estimant l'entretien conclu, il se tourna à nouveau et repris sa marche.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir!

Elle concentra son chakra dans son poing et projeta son avant-bras vers le jeune homme, mais ce dernier la prit de vitesse et esquiva gracilement en courbant ses reins et profita de son actuelle position pour assener la jeune fille d'un coup de paume sur son abdomen et l'obliger à reculer. Bien qu'elle trébucha de quelques pas, elle se lança une nouvelle fois vers lui mais chacun de ses coups portés furent stoppés sans mal alors que Sasuke semblait ennuyé par le futile combat. Il la projeta à nouveau et lui lança un regard sardonique.

- Tu ne veux pas te battre ...

- Combien tu paries? Il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas engager de combat contre lui, mais c'était là l'unique chance pour elle de le ramener à Konoha ... vivant. Face à cette assertion, le sourcil du jeune homme se haussa et son sourire s'étira un peu plus, accentuant de cette manière une expression angoissante qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle engagea un enchaînement de frappesqui s'avérèrent inutiles face au sharingan du jeune homme, puis elle tenta de ligaturer, dès qu'un ouverture s'offrait à elle, les tendons principaux de son adversaire mais sa rapidité fulgurante l'empêchait ne serait-ce que le frôler. Il ne la frappait jamais, ne faisait qu'esquiver chacun de ses coups, attendant qu'elle charge à nouveau. Une fois que la danse lui parut ennuyeuse, il décida d'y mettre un terme en la plaquant avec fermeté contre la souche d'un arbre presque déraciné. Il la jaugea quelques instants de fausse pitié puis décocha un kunai de son étui et le pointa vers la gorge de sa victime.

- Tu ne veux pas te battre ...

Il n'avait pas envisagé de lui ôter la vie de cette manière, il lui aurait laissé la possibilité de riposter, de se battre, même de vivre, mais en lui germait l'insatiable impatience de puissance et de vengeance qui se réveillait, plus brûlante que jamais. Un dernier sourire presque carnassier peint son visage. Face à lui, la jeune fille pâlit. Pas de l'arme qui lardait son cou, pas de la peur de mourir qui rongeait ses sens, mais de la teinte que prenait la peau de son adversaire. De part et d'autre de son visage, des spirales noirâtres consumaient les parcelles de son épiderme et commuaient la pâleur de ses joues en une fresque torsadée, annonciatrice de mauvais présages. Elle puisa ses sources d'énergie pour réussir à se dégager de l'oppressante étreinte et observer Sasuke d'un air de défi. Inexplicablement, son chakra afflua en ses veines, transpirant à travers les pores de sa peau, lui procurant une étrange sensation d'assurance et de confiance. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, avait-il dit? Il était temps de lui faire ravaler son jugement ...

Une brève lueur d'inquiétude traversa le regard de Sasuke, mais aussi furtive qu'elle puisse être, elle métamorphosa son regard en deux orbites rougies d'excitation. Face à lui, Sakura ne démordait pas et engagea une position de combat ...

* * *

Les médecins manquaient, les blessés affluaient perpétuellement. Plusieurs ninjas exerçaient des rôles de remplaçants, appris sur le tas, et s'occupaient des mutilés dont l'état ne méritaient que des soins basiques. C'est ainsi qu'Hinata fut très rapidement estimée remise sur pieds, et conviée à quitter les lieux, histoire de libérer des places déjà trop peu nombreuses au profit de personnes qui en auraient plus besoin. 

La valse sempiternelle entre invalides et ninjas de l'hôpital lui permit de quitter les lieux dans une pudique discrétion et de se retrouver enfin seule, au dehors de ce tumulte assourdissant pétri de cris de douleur et de pleurs agonisants. C'est sans surprise qu'elle ne rencontra personne venir la recueillir en ce jour, ni son équipe, ni sa famille, et emboîta un pas chancelant vers le Dojo.

Il n'émanait des rues du village qu'elle arpentait, plus aucune ambiance sereine et exaltée, mais une anxiété malsaine qui engendrait des regards perplexes tournés à son égard : plus personne ne se faisait réellement confiance. La suspicion était inévitable en ces temps de Guerre.

Cette pesante atmosphère lui fit accélérer le pas, mais la prise excessive de médicaments ainsi que l'état précaire dans lequel elle se trouvait la firent trébucher, et suffirent à la persuader de calmer son impatience. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi … retarder au maximum le retour à la demeure Huyga était sans doute dérisoire, mais elle se devait de profiter de cet éphémère instant de liberté.

La liberté! L'avait-elle déjà connue au moins!

Son esprit se perdit … Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours perçu le Dojo comme une véritable prison, recluse dans sa propre demeure où elle devait chaque jour rendre compte de ses faits et gestes et se soumettre aux décisions du Conseil, sans que son avis ne porte effet à cela. Bien sûr, la culpabilité l'avait rongée lorsqu'elle se mettait à comparer sa maison à une cellule, mais les aveux de son cousin l'avaient confortée dans cette idée. La liberté n'était pas le maître mot des Hyugas …

A son retour, les choses n'auraient pas changé. Brutal retour, d'ailleurs, qu'elle allait devoir subir une fois de plus, lorsque les réprimandes de son père s'élèveraient de manière ascétique et méprisante, de n'avoir pas suffisamment été prudente lors du dernier affront contre l'ennemi. Brutal également lorsqu'elle allait devoir se confronter au Conseil sur des questions de succession et d'héritage, auxquelles son père avait vaguement fait allusion lors de son unique visite à l'hôpital. Les questions d'hoirie étaient sans doute celles qu'elle redoutait le plus; elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était un fardeau pour sa famille, un poids inutilement lourd qui leur faisait perdre de leur prestige, et ces réunions ne l'en dissuadaient pas, au contraire. Chaque colloque était un prétexte pour lui rabâcher le fait que sa petite sœur, de cinq ans sa cadette, la devançait en chaque domaine et qu'elle était indigne de succéder à la tête du clan.

Elle secoua vivement le visage face à cette effroyable pensée et se rendit compte, avec amère déception, qu'elle était arrivée à destination, insignifiante devant les portes du manoir noires et imposantes, telle l'effigie de son clan. Décidée à ce que les choses se passent autrement cette fois-ci, elle prit une bonne bouffée d'air, puis poussa les lourdes portières grinçantes qui l'invitaient à entrer.

Elle traversa d'un pas lent les jardins typiquement japonais, symétriques et mesurés, rappel du caractère rigoriste de sa caste, cherchant à tout prix à retarder l'échéance de froides retrouvailles entre une famille qui n'avait de ce titre que le nom. Son père lui avait commandé de rejoindre le Conseil dès son retour, affaire impérative, avait-il ajouté. Elle ne pouvait que trop s'imaginer ce qui en résulterait.

Sa mine s'assombrit : lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires urgentes, les prédictions n'apportaient rien de favorable. Sa soudaine pulsion de vouloir changer le cours des choses se dissipa instantanément et c'est tête basse qu'elle traversa les couloirs. Elle n'aperçut pas Neji qui évita de justesse leur heurt. Elle lui sourit poliment, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il posa ses paumes sur ses fragiles épaules.

- Hinata-sama, le conseil veut te voir … Tu es en retard, avait-il entrepris sur un ton amer. Il appréhendait tout autant qu'elle ces réunions cinglantes.

Pour toute réponse, elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête : elle savait.

- Ils vont vouloir te désigner un époux, poursuivit-il. Cette fois, le visage de la jeune fille s'était relevé avec angoisse, laissant apparaître des pupilles dilatées par la peur.

- Mais …

- Quoiqu'ils te disent, l'interrompit son cousin, ne leur laisse pas le droit de t'obliger à épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas. Si tu ne le veux pas, il te suffira de dire non, d'accord ?

Encore sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant l'information s'ancrer dans son cerveau.

- D'accord? répéta-t-il sur un ton plus irrité. Elle affirma une seconde fois par un nouveau signe de tête et ils entrèrent dans la salle du concile, Hinata précédant le jeune homme qui vint se placer tel un garde derrière Hiashi, maître de conférence. Il croisa les bras le long de ses reins et observa un point fixe sur le mur tapissé : placé ainsi en retrait, on ne lui rappelait que trop sa position inférieure dans la branche de la Bunke.

Hinata avait quant à elle pris place au centre de l'assemblée, debout, ne sachant que faire de ses bras qu'elle agitait nerveusement. Des regards réprobateurs, jaugeurs, parfois indignés, la scrutaient avec un dédain sans faille et des murmures semblaient s'élever parmi les membres les plus anciens, ce à quoi Hiashi mit en terme en engageant l'entretien.

- Hinata, l'heure est décisive. L'intonation qu'il employait semblait plus solennelle qu'à l'accoutumée. Voilà deux ans que le Conseil diffère sur la succession du clan et nos solutions n'apportent que sclérose et stagnation. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de désigner quelqu'un digne de reprendre la tête de la Sôke.

Ces discussions, elle en avait déjà entendues des dizaines. Intolérance, mépris, répugnance même, était ce qui émanait de la grande pièce feutrée. Malaise, tristesse et culpabilité était l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait lorsque son père finissait son monologue, soutenu par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que de renoms.

- Cependant, Hanabi est trop jeune pour diriger notre clan …

La suspension fit naître un véritable doute dans le cœur de la jeune fille, car elle engendrait des conséquences auxquelles elle ne voulait pas croire. Elle osa un regard interrogateur vers Neji, mais ce dernier semblait vouloir détruire un point du mur par la seule force de ses yeux. Elle reporta donc les siens sur son père qui avait noté cette infime dissipation de la part de sa fille.

- La seule qui soit en âge de succéder c'est toi. Cependant, ta faiblesse est indigne d'un chef de clan; pour diriger notre famille, il faut une personne forte, capable de maîtriser le Byakugan ainsi que les techniques héréditaires à la perfection.

Hiashi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa nuque s'était faiblement étirée vers ses arrières, et ses yeux dérivèrent là où Neji gardait une droiture exemplaire et un sérieux inébranlable. Puis il poursuivit d'une voix monocorde, soutenue par une intonation glaciale.

- Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, ton destin est de prendre la main du clan Hyuga. Voilà pourquoi tu te marieras avec un membre fort, qui remplit toutes les qualités requises pour devenir chef.

- Mais … elle avait essayé de rétorquer, Neji l'avait d'ailleurs mise en garde pour ça. Dire non, quoiqu'il arrive, si la décision ne lui plaisait pas.

- Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre. Et tu devras t'y soumettre.

Voilà l'affaire! L'âge de sa sœur ne portait en vérité aucun problème en terme de succession, mais en terme de mariage! Elle déporta un regard apeuré vers son cousin qui le lui rendit. Il avait compris, elle, était en train de comprendre ce que son père allait annoncer.

- L'homme que tu épouseras … Hiashi tendit le bras vers le jeune homme resté en retrait au cours de la séance … sera Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Il n'allait tout de même pas user de toutes ses forces pour ce combat ... Devant lui, Sakura écrasa son poing contre le sol, enchaînant une profonde crevasse ainsi qu'un éboulement rocailleux, qui, elle l'espérait, obligerait le jeune homme à s'immobiliser. Seulement, une fois de plus, sa fulgurante vitesse lui permit d'éviter les rochers déterrés du sol, alors que la ravine créée ne gêna pas le moins du monde ses déplacements. Alors qu'elle ôtait ses phalanges encastrées dans la terre, Sakura aperçut face à elle un poing survenir contre son visage, et elle eut à peine le temps d'esquiver qu'il heurta son épaule. Sa concentration lui permit de condenser une quantité de chakra dans son deltoïde et de ne pas subir le coup de plein fouet. Elle effectua un culbute et projeta son talon contre la cage thoracique de son adversaire, dans l'espoir d'endommager suffisamment le plexus ainsi que les poumons de Sasuke, et d'amoindrir la force de ses mouvements. Mais avant que son pied ne le touche, il agrippa sa cheville et l'éjecta à deux mètres de lui. La distance jugée suffisante, il se permit à utiliser une de ses techniques favorites. 

- Katon! Housenka no jutsu!

Une multitude de jets de flammes rivèrent vers Sakura qui profita de la nappe pour y plonger tête la première. A la surface, le jeune homme attendait qu'elle ressorte, kunais à la main. Surpris par la rapidité à laquelle elle quitta le bassin pour se jeter sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps de riposter et se retrouva plaqué contre le sol aqueux, alors que les cuisses de la jeune fille étreignaient son cou et qu'ainsi positionnée contre lui, il lui était impossible de bouger.

Il se saisit d'un geste empressé de ses poignets pendant qu'une lueur bleuté en émanait, et d'un geste acharné, il la fit basculer sur son flan gauche et décida de lui donner un nouveau coup de poing. Une fois de plus, elle se protégea de ses coudes alors qu'un de ses propres coups heurta la joue droite de Sasuke. Enragé, il déchargea un nouveau Katon sur le visage de sa victime, mais le feu ne rencontra qu'une fine pellicule protectrice et les flammes ne réussirent qu'à dessécher l'herbe jaunâtre qui les entourait. Nourrie par une force inconnue, elle réussit à se propulser du sol pour s'élever dans les airs et retrouver la liberté de tout ses mouvements. Les batailles s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réussisse à agripper les chevilles de la jeune fille et entoura sa taille de ses jambes alors que ses pieds étranglaient son cou, et il se laissèrent tomber contre le par-terre, le crâne de Sakura en premier. Mais lorsqu'il s'écrasèrent contre le sol, que les fissures ondulèrent de la crevasse formée, et que Sasuke se laissa retomber indemne sur l'herbe, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que Sakura se relevait sans mal, alors que ses mains suintaient de sang : elles avaient amorties la chute. Chacun le souffle haletant, ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis Sakura passa le revers de sa main sur la lippe de ses lèvres, étalant l'hémoglobine sur ses joues pâles.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Sasuke!

La surprise passée, il arbora un sourire mesquin ...

- Franchement ... t'es lourde ...

Puis il tenta de se redresser, mais ses membres gourds ne supportèrent pas son poids et il s'étala contre le sol. Ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes et pâteuses, alors que ses mollets et tibias avaient perdu toute sensation. Il déporta son regard vers la jeune fille, suffisamment insistant pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Tenant debout avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle le jaugea un instant puis se mit à rire de son infortune.

- J'ai profité de ton inattention pour te soumettre à un sort de paralysie. Pour l'instant ... tes pieds sont engourdis, ainsi que tes jambes, mais dans quelques minutes, chacun de tes muscles s'atrophiera et tu ne pourras plus bouger ...

Toute la force qui circulait en ses veines durant le combat se liquéfia instantanément et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Harassée, elle s'effondra à son tour sur les genoux et cracha sang et salive. Même si ses mains avaient pu stopper la collision, la répercution était trop forte et le contre coup se faisait ressentir. Trop fourbue, elle s'étala sur son flan gauche et ferma les yeux ...

De son côté, les mains encore valides, Sasuke en profita pour rompre le sort jeté, mais une rugueuse racine s'échappa du sol et vint lui lacérer le poignet. Bientôt, quatre autres se chargèrent des chevilles, de son buste et de sa nuque. Puis cinq hommes masqués intervinrent dans le bosquet. Deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers lui, tandis que deux autres scrutaient les alentours, enfin, le dernier s'épancha vers la jeune fille qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il plaça ses doigts sur sa carotide et détecta un pouls faible. Sakura entre-ouvrit les paupières et observa l'ANBU quelques instants, puis sa main ensanglantée se dirigea vers le masque blanc et le caressa du bout des doigts.

- Sensei ...

Puis plus rien.

- Toi, occupes toi d'elle, moi je me charge de celui-là ... commanda-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

L'un des deux ANBU qui surveillait Sasuke prit avec précaution la jeune fille dans ses bras, tandis que le plus âgé, et, semble-t-il, le maître de l'escouade, souleva le jeune homme du sol et le posa sur son dos.

- Allons-y!

En un éclair, le bosquet était vide ...

* * *

_Voilà, ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de mon temps, il a été manié et re-manié. Bien évidemment, les excuses -pitoyables- de loyauté sont un -mauvais- prétexte, je n'ai certainement pas envie de tomber aussi bas dans la facilité, voyons!_

_Une torture, des retrouvailles ... prochain chapitre (qui reste encore à écrire ...)_

_merci de m'avoir lue._

_(ps : pour le mariage entre cousin, en tant que juriste, je peux affirmer que le code civil l'autorise sans aucune contre-indication, et si cela vous intéresse, l'article 161 du Code civil ennumère les mariages par alliance prohibés par la loi pour question de moeurs.)_


	5. prémices

Il osa une légère courbette devant sa supérieure hiérarchique pour la remercier de cet entretien et grimaça sous son masque lorsque ses reins se tordirent sous le mouvement. Il grimaça davantage lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence : il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Chef général des anbus à son âge, c'était devenu suicidaire, et pourtant, il était encore à dix bonnes années de la retraite (selon des critères largement discutables étant donné qu'il y avait, dans son effectif, et parmi ceux qui avaient occupé ce grade, plus de soixante dix sept pour cents de morts au combat). Cette fois, il lâcha un juron lorsque il se redressa, sous les sommations de l'Hokage, et se frotta le bas du dos en retirant son masque de sa main vaquante.

- Mission ... difficile? Demanda, amusée, Tsunade, qui releva un bref regard vers l'anbu, en achevant d'inscrire sur la missive sa signature.

- Vieillesse difficile. Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas décrocher, répondit l'homme en grattant d'un geste nonchalant les poils drus de sa barbe naissante.

- Allons bon, ne soyez pas si sévère.

Elle jeta le stylo dans une trousse en cuir, et tendit la décharge à son interlocuteur en lui fournissant quelques indications quant au bureau auquel elle devait être postée. Ce dernier remit son masque, parsemé de nombreuses fêlures et de tâches incrustées, prit le papier, le roula, puis feint une nouvelle révérence qui fut rapidement stoppée par l'Hokage.

Ca serait certainement mal vu par vos officiers de sortir du bureau de l'Hokage avec un lumbago, ironisa-t-elle, dissimulant avec difficulté le sourire mesquin qui se dessinait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- C'est plutôt vous qui en ferez les frais. Pour un vieux comme moi, c'est plutôt glorifiant.

Tsunade esquissa son sourire le plus espiègle.

- Les flateries ne vous aideront pas à accéder à une retraite anticipée.

L'homme la salua en agitant légèrement le document, lui tourna le dos et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, percutant par le même effet son masque qui se fêla d'avantage et qui fit reculer l'anbu de quelques pas. Bordel, c'était quoi cette tornade orange qui venait de passer?  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit un jeune homme blond presque accoudé sur le bureau du Godaime, vociférant des mots incompréhensibles sur un « Sasuke », ou une « Sakura » qui ne semblèrent guère perturber Tsunade. Cette dernière s'inclina légèrement sur la droite et remercia l'anbu. L'intrus se retourna à son tour, curieux de n'avoir aperçu aucune autre personne que la vieille lorsqu'il avait pénétré la pièce, et regarda béatement l'homme qui frottait encore son masque. L'anbu soupira alors en découvrant le visage de Naruto « _ah ... le gosse de Kakashi ... je comprend mieux_ ». Il salua une dernière fois son supérieur et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un bref regard au jeune homme qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention.

* * *

Sasuke avait été retrouvé inconscient et n'avait pas eu le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant que son escorte n'ait atteint Konoha. Il ne devait malheureusement pas son état comateux aux coups que lui avait porté Sakura (bien plus faible que lui), mais par l'intervention de l'anbu qui avait créé un incroyable Mokuton, permettant ainsi de faire apparaître racines et branches qui avaient emprisonné le déserteur. L'anbu, qui répondait au nom de Tenzou, avait, par ailleurs, fait en sorte qu'un branche de chêne, plus résistante, enserre la carotide de Sasuke de façon à réduire l'apport d'air à son cerveau et entraîne par la même un évanouissement dont il ne pouvait prévoir la durée. Jouant d'une certaine chance, l'effet avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour que Sasuke demeure inconscient le temps du trajet. 

Ils étaient désormais neuf membres d'escouade, quatre anbus les ayant rejoints à deux kilomètres du village, et ce nombre paraissait presque dérisoire aux yeux du chef d'équipe, s'il tenait compte de l'importance du déserteur qu'il avait fait prisonnier et de l'homme qu'il avait cottoyé deux années durant. Il ne se permettait pas de remettre en cause les décisions de sa supérieure hiérarchique, mais agencer une équipe de seulement cinq anbus, dont deux novices, lui semblait parfaire les estimations d'une mission-suicide. Par chance, tous avaient pris les ennemis potentiels de vitesse car aucun des membres n'avait pressenti une quelconque poursuite. Soulagé d'un danger qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus problématique s'ils avaient rencontré ne serait-ce qu'une horde aux services d'Orochimaru, Tenzou favorisa tout de même la prudence et somma à trois hommes de sa formation de rester aux arrières du groupe quarante-cinq minutes, temps nécessaire pour les rassurer de leur seule présence dans cette forêt. Eux continueraient leur trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le village caché.

Arrivé aux portes de Konoha, le groupe d'anbus restants fut rejoint par trois jounins : l'un d'entre eux se dirigea ardemment vers l'officier chargé de la sécurité de Sakura, puis se chargea des blessures de la jeune fille ; l'anbu, jeune novice, chargé de sa garde l'accompagna, tandis que les deux autres escortèrent le reste des membres jusqu'aux entrepôts de la ville où les attendait un homme à la carrure imposante et au crâne bandé. Après avoir lancé un bref regard à l'escouade, Ibiki s'aventura le premier dans la bâtisse et bientôt, la porte en métal résonna dans un claquement bruyant et la place fut vide.

Une seule infirmière accueillit le jounin et l'anbu qui transportaient Sakura et la déposa sur un brancard. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un médic ganté et masqué, qui adressa un bref salut aux deux ninjas et cette simple équipe médicale se précipita dans une salle opératoire fermée aux visiteurs.

Tenzou avait remis Sasuke à Ibiki et son escorte, et ne put savoir ce qui allait lui advenir. Sa mission s'était achevée, les informations lui seraient désormais dissimulées. Il eut simplement le temps de voir le jeune homme être traîné dans un couloir obscur, mais Ibiki s'interposa et l'anbu comprit qu'il était de trop. Le sort du jeune Uchiwa ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure, mais il gardait une impression étrange quant à cette mission qu'il venait d'effectuer. Il quitta la bâtisse, garda encore quelques minutes le visage caché par son masque, le temps qu'il aille s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Sakura et se précipita, l'esprit perturbé néanmoins, vers le seul hôpital de la ville.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux, il chercha en vain les deux ninjas chargés de la surveillance de Sakura. Sceptique de cette absence, il se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil et questionna la standardiste de cette disparition. La jeune femme eut quelques difficultés à se remémorer les deux hommes, l'hôpital étant un lieu où genins, jounins ou même anbus envahissaient inlassablement les couloirs et chambres, mais d'après la description que Tenzou fit de Sakura, elle l'informa que les deux ninjas en question avaient du quitter les lieux sous ordre d'un officier supérieur.  
L'anbu ne fit état de cette information, la mission étant d'un secret capital et leur présence susceptible d'éveiller les soupçons, ce pourquoi il remercia la standardiste et lui demanda s'il lui était possible d'avoir des nouvelles de la patiente.

- C'est une de vos connaissances? Questionna la jeune infirmière, méfiante de l'interrogation de son interlocuteur.  
Tenzou ne tint pas rigueur de cette suspicion. Après tout, cette mission et tout ce qui en avait attrait, devait être au minimum ébruitée et ce genre d'information pouvait être prise pour de la prospection. Ainsi, il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses co-équipières. L'infirmière le toisa un bref instant, prise par le doute qu'un anbu dévoile l'identité d'un membre de son équipe, mais quitta ses dossiers pour rejoindre le médic qui s'était occupé de l'opération de Sakura, en obligeant néanmoins l'officier de ne pas quitter le comptoir.  
Elle revint après quelques minutes auprès de lui et lui assura que l'état de santé de la jeune fille était stationnaire et qu'elle était hors de danger. Elle anticipa la question suivante en indiquant qu'aucune visite n'était accordée et le pria de quitter les lieux. L'anbu jeta un bref regard sur le large couloir blanc donnant face à lui, et, parmi le tumulte qui organisait les lieux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux hommes difficilement distincts, vêtus de noir, postés devant une chambre, jouant les gardes-chiourme. Il comprit alors l'ampleur de la mission par la simple présence de ces deux hommes. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'était ce silence qui gravitait autour de Sasuke et de Sakura, alors que la sécurité avait été anormalement négligée. Constatant que l'infirmière de garde poussait de légères quintes de toux afin qu'il parte, il la remercia et prit congé, se dirigeant vers le quartier général pour qu'il puisse y rédiger son rapport.

* * *

- Assieds toi, Naruto. Tsunade frotta ses paupières une énième fois, tandis que son interlocuteur vociférait depuis dix minutes maintenant au scandale.  
Par un poing qu'elle reposa un peu trop bruyamment sur son bureau, Naruto se calma d'instinct, l'observa quelques secondes, chercha le siège le plus proche, le tira à lui, et fut aussi attentif que possible. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser avec l'Hokage. 

- Est-ce que tu peux reprendre depuis le début ? Lui demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras et s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, certaine de connaître par coeur les jérémiades qu'allait lui lancer le gosse qui lui faisait face. C'est alors qu'elle constata que, même muet, il semblait très instable et elle fut alors épuisée par l'entretien qui allait se tenir dans son bureau, en rêvant de temps à autre à une bonne bouteille de saké, seul réconfort de sa dure journée (et celle-ci s'annonçait pire que les autres).  
Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par l'Hokage qui tirait déjà une mine décrépite.

- Et sans crier ... précisa cette dernière.

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche, se renfrogna, fit la moue, chercha ses mots puis observa d'un oeil attentif Tsunade en espérant lui faire comprendre sa requête. Ne comprenant pas l'appel à l'aide du jeune homme, cette dernière attendit quelques instants que le gamin prenne la parole, mais constatant qu'il restait muet, elle se permit d'engager la conversation.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas t'exprimer sans crier ... Kakashi a vraiment été lamentable sur ton éduca ...

- Vous avez ramené Sasuke! Naruto se redressa de son fauteuil, tandis que la Godaime écarquilla les yeux. Les nouvelles allaient un peu trop vite à son goût, surtout en ce qui concernait une mission de ce genre.

- Tu t'avances un peu trop gam ...

- Ou est-ce qu'il est? Les gestes de Naruto étaient presque compulsifs et le ton montait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est ici?

Naruto se calma de nouveau, planta son regard dans celui de Tsunade, le baissa, puis se rafessa dans son fauteuil.

- Je le sens, c'est tout ... les prémices d'une mine déconfite commençaient à poindre sur son visage.

L'Hokage, un peu surprise par cette réponse qui semblait si naturelle, fut attendrie par cette dévotion grandiloquente et pourtant presque contenue dont faisait preuve Naruto envers son ami. S'en était parfois même inquiétant, l'adolescent étant trop entier pour n'être que peu affecté par cette nouvelle. Aussi, décida-t-elle de ne pas lui mentir, mais de garder une part inavouée à la vérité.

- Je pensais que tu prendrais d'abord des nouvelles de Sakura ... renchérrit-elle d'un vague sourire.

- Ca veut dire qu'il est revenu ! L'espoir débordant de la mine qu'il arborait, le ton glorifiant qu'il avait emprunté et le sourire presque béat et soulagé qu'il offrit lui valurent pour réponse un simple regard de la part de Tsunade, qui en dit plus long qu'il n'y paraissait. Le sourire béat s'étira davantage.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, gamin ... dit-elle, en avançant ses avants-bras et en posant ses coudes sur le lutrin, histoire de dévier la conversation.

Une nouvelle fois, le sourire se perdit et la mine se renfrogna.

- Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir.

Cette réponse provoqua un léger rire de la part de la Godaime qui comprenait amplement les décisions des infirmières à vouloir écarter Naruto et ses bavardages excessifs le plus loin possible de la chambre de Sakura, histoire de lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'une demi journée de sommeil avant de devoir affronter quotidiennement la turbulence légendaire du jeune homme.

- Merde, ces types étaient coriaces! Je leur ai pourtant expliqué la situation, j'ai insisté mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer !

L'humeur joviale dont avait fait preuve Tsunade se dissipa sur l'instant, intriguée par l'identité des « types » en question.

- De quels hommes tu parles?

- Mais de ceux qui m'ont pas laissé entrer ! Vous m'écoutez ?

- Ils étaient devant la chambre de Sakura? Tsunade était désormais emprunte d'un certain scepticisme quant aux informations que lui livraient Naruto. Jamais elle n'avait ordonné la présence de garde devant la chambre de son ancienne élève et l'évocation de ces hommes l'intriguaient plus que nécessaire.

- Non, non. Un anbu et un type qui doit être jounin ... il agita la main et mentionna ces hommes comme s'ils s'agissait de simples quidams. Puis Naruto s'inquiéta à son tour des questions qui lui étaient posées. Pourquoi, il y a un problème?

L'Hokage ne lui répondit pas de suite, essayant de visualiser la présence des deux ninjas suscités, puis, après estimation complète de l'inventaire des hommes qu'elle avait envoyés à cette mission, elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un des anbus qui formait l'escouade de Tenzou puis d'un jounin qu'elle avait posté aux portes du village afin d'accueillir l'élite partie en mission. Elle déduisit également que ces deux hommes avaient du rembarrer Naruto après avoir eu connaissance de son caractère (n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait insisté?) et avaient du mettre en exergue les sommations des infirmières quant au repos et à l'isolation de la patiente pour faire abandonner au jeune homme toute tentative de visite. Elle quitta ses pensées et aperçut le visage anxieux de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, presque debout, au bord d'une crise que ses nerfs auraient été incapables de supporter à cet instant précis. Elle le rassura donc d'un simple de geste de main en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait disposer. Cependant, ce congédiement ne parut pas suffisant à Naruto qui ne fut pas dupe de se contenter d'un simple signe de main pour être rassuré. Il s'agissait de Sakura, tout de même.  
Constatant l'obstination du jeune homme à vouloir en savoir plus qu'il ne lui était permis de prendre connaissance, Tsunade secoua le visage, dépitée par l'entêtement dont faisait preuve ce gamin, et lui assura que tout allait bien et qu'elle demanderait à Shizune en personne de prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

- Ouais. Il sembla alors satisfait, frotta machinalement sa bouche du revers de sa main et quitta la pièce, emprunt d'une détermination et d'un soulagement palpable. L'Hokage lui ordonna cependant de ne plus l'interrompre dans ses travaux pour des exigences pareilles, ce à quoi il répondit par une moue dépitée et un oeil suspicieux sur les cadavres de bouteilles qui traînaient ça et là dans les recoin sombres, les nombreuses feuilles chiffonnées qui décoraient de manière peu protocolaire la pièces ou encore sur la paperasse occupant chaque place possible et qui donnait une impression de petitesse à la pièce. Il voyait mal quel travail venait d'être évoqué par la vieille et se dit qu'en tant que futur occupant de cette place, son bureau à lui serait nickel. Un VRAI bureau d'Hokage. Puis il sortit, et se mit en chemin vers l'appartement de Kakashi, certain qu'il avait lui aussi quelques nouvelles à divulguer. Il pouvait désormais se sentir libre.  
Seule, Tsunade soupira longuement. Finalement, l'espoir grandiloquent dont faisait preuve Naruto avait aussi des côtés très agaçants. Divulguer de telles informations à Naruto était sans doute légèrement précoce, puisqu'elles seraient la cause d'un nouvel espoir naissant et d'une mauvaise impatience à retrouver le cadet Uchiwa, mais ne rien lui avouer offrait un portrait pire encore : il aurait mené sa propre enquête et aurait mis en péril cette mission. Oui, Naruto se contentera des informations qu'elle lui avait donnés.  
Puis elle jugea quelques secondes l'état des lieux et, obligée de se rendre à cette évidence que cette pièce n'avait de bureau que le nom, interpella Shizune et lui fit remettre un peu d'ordre.

* * *

La pièce avait repris des allures plus officielles et Shizune eut fini à temps avant que Hiashi ne demande un entretien avec la Godaime. Cette dernière congédia son assistante et invita le représentant du clan Hyuga à prendre place. Après de brèves salutations et quelques formules de politesses officielles et pompeuses, Hiashi entama le sujet qui l'avait mené jusqu'à ces lieux. 

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer, Hokage-sama, que Neji prendra ma succession au sein du clan. Cette décision a été entendue hier, par réunion protocolaire entre membre de la Soke et de la Bunke.

- Tous s'y sont conformés? Questionna Tsunade, dubitative quant à l'accord unanime donné par chacun des membres.

- Cette décision a été votée à main levée, par majorité absolue des voies. Le consentement à cette succession a été approuvé, répondit Hiashi, mains croisés entre les pans de son sombre kimono, regard planté dans celui de la femme à qui il donnait ces informations.

- Un membre de la Bunke ne peut cependant avoir accès à la branche qui lui est supérieure. Ca n'était pas une question, mais Hiashi répondit d'un ton plus que solennel, afin de dissoudre tout soupçon concernant l'accès de Neji à la Soke, ou concernant quelconque manigance pouvant lui être associée.

- Il le peut si les membres consentent à une union entre un membre de la Soke et un membre de la Bunke, affirma-t-il d'un ton tranchant néanmoins respectueux.

- Hinata? Supposa l'Hokage, scrutant la moindre démonstration de sentiment de la part de son interlocuteur.

- Effectivement, Hokage-sama.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait eu que de brefs échos sur cette jeune fille, mais le peu qui avait été colporté à son sujet laissait dire qu'Hinata était incapable de gouverner seule un clan tel que celui des Hyugas. Tsunade prit d'un autre point de vue la décision d'Hiashi concernant la succession de son règne et comprit qu'il n'y avait que par l'union qu'un membre digne héritier pouvait être désigné. Hinata et Neji étaient donc les acteurs d'un arrangement au détriment de leur propre vie.

- Quand a lieu le mariage? L'interrogea-t-elle, tout en cherchant vaguement dans les piles de dossiers ornant son bureau un acte de mariage.

- Vendredi (1), répondit Hiashi, redressant davantage le menton. Tsunade s'étouffa.

- De ... demain? Elle lâcha par mégarde les documents et perdit par la même l'acte de mariage.

- Y voyez-vous un inconvénient? L'homme lui lança un regard presque autoritaire mais se ravisa, se remémorant à qui il avait affaire. Il n'était pas maître ici de son assemblée.

- Absolument pas.

Elle prit conscience, par ses intonations, que Hiashi était sur la défensive, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée que ce mariage n'était qu'un voile sur la passassion de pouvoir. Organiser une cérémonie si rapidement laissait entrevoir les discordes qui régnaient au sein du clan et le mésaccord de certains quant à l'accès de Neji à la Soke. Si cela n'avait pas été Hiashi, elle aurait proposé une escouade de trois hommes pour protéger le jeune homme. Mais Hiashi étant ce qu'il était, elle passa outre cette proposition et ne vit en lui plus que l'homme et non le représentant d'un clan distendu. Les querelles entre Neji et Hinata s'étaient depuis longtemps estompées, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre certaines rumeurs avouer que Hiashi portait souvent son neveu aux nus, l'estimant parfois plus digne que n'importe qui. Manigance ou pas, ce mariage permettait à Neji de n'en sortir que plus fort. Aussi s'adoucit-elle et engagea avec l'homme une discussion plus amicale.

- Qu'en pense Neji?

A son étonnement, les traits d'Hiashi s'adoucirent et son regard devint plus avenant.

- Il a accepté.

Le silence qui s'interposa fit comprendre à Tsunade qu'Hiashi parlerait davantage si elle engageait de son propre fait la conversation.

- Et Hinata?

La réponse fut plus tardive, cette fois, mais l'homme finit par s'avouer.

- C'est désormais son rôle. En tant qu'héritière directe, elle se doit de se plier à cette décision. L'autoritarisme refit surface et c'est ainsi que Tsunade clot l'entretien, en rappelant à Hiashi qu'il devait en informer les différents dirigeants du village et lui indiqua qu'elle enverrait un messager lui porter l'acte de mariage dans l'après-midi. Puis l'homme quitta la pièce.

* * *

A peine avait-il repris connaissance qu'il avait été traîné de force dans un local délabré, humide et froid, ne disposant que d'une chaise et d'une fenêtre recouverte d'une moite condensation. On l'assit sur le seul siège présent, lui ligota poignets et chevilles par des cordes de chacra qu'il ne tenta même pas de défaire et chaque anbu quitta la pièce lorsqu'un homme à la carrure imposante pénétra dans le petit local. Sasuke le reconnut vaguement, il l'avait déjà vu lors de leur premier examen écrit. Ibiki ôta son bandeau mais garda sa longue veste, puis lança un regard neutre au jeune homme. 

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et les anciennes plaies de Sasuke s'étaient rouvertes. Le sang suintait sur les barreaux de la chaise et se mêlait à la transpiration et les sueurs froides qui recouvraient l'échine du condamné. L'homme lui avait déjà déboîté une épaule et écrasé plusieurs phalanges, avait pansé ses plaies à l'acide et lui avait porté plusieurs coups au visage désormais violacé et bouffi, mais rien n'avait fait, Sasuke avait gardé le silence et chaque question concernant Orochimaru, son repaire ou même une quelconque information concernant l'Akatsuki restait sans réponse. Seul un regard froid et perçant, sans être dénaturé par l'état congestionné des ses yeux, émanait du jeune homme qui s'affessait sur sa chaise un peu plus à chaque coup ; effet certainement du au sang, à la sueur, et peut-être à la douleur, et Ibika se demanda un bref instant quel degré de douleur ce gamin pouvait supporter, sachant qu'il avait déjà porté plus de quatre-vingt pour cents de la totalité de ses coups. Un ninja « normal », si tant est que la normalité puisse être évaluable chez un ninja, se mettait à table aux environs des soixante pour cents. Ouais, l'Hokage l'avait prévenu, c'était pas un gamin comme les autres.

Il ne pouvait désormais lui infliger plus que dix pour cents de coups s'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme lui claque entre les doigts et savait pertinemment que ces dix pour cents seraient insuffisants pour le faire parler. Aussi il favorisa la pression morale à la pression physique. Il prit appui sur le mur et croisa ses bras en faisant grincer le cuir de sa veste, parsemée de nombreuses tâches de sang giclées de part et d'autre de ses manches et toisa le morveux d'un oeil torve.

- T'as l'air d'être un gamin plutôt fier, pas vrai?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira en un demi-sourire narquois. L'homme n'abandonnait pas, certes, mais il avait abdiqué.

- Ouais ... Mais la fierté ça n'a jamais sauvé personne, gamin. Ibiki quitta le mur sur lequel il était adossé et se rapprocha du jeune homme. Je crois que je vais te laisser ici, seul, pour y réfléchir. Et je vais faire un geste sympathique, je vais même te laisser plusieurs jours, histoire que ça mûrisse dans ta caboche. Il se dirigea vers la porte et saisit la poignée dans sa main. Tu seras déjà sans doute mort, vidé de ton sang ou assoiffé, avant de connaître la réponse, mais au moins, ça t'aura fait réfléchir ...

Il n'attendit pas pour ne laisser le temps à aucune réplique, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il entendit un ricanement presque inaudible résonner entre ces murs. Il observa Sasuke qui ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son regard.

- Vous êtes ridicule. Vous attendez des réponses depuis une heure et maintenant vous menacez de partir sans en savoir davantage? A qui vous voulez faire croire ça? Il conclut sa réplique par un arrogant sourire qui lui donnait presque le titre victorieux.

- C'est vrai, je n'en sais pas plus. Mais des informations, on pourra en avoir par d'autres moyens ; ça nous prendra simplement un peu plus de temps. Et puis, la fille parlera lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Ibiki réajusta son bandeau frontal qui dévoilait une partie de ses blessures passées.

- L'incompétence de cette fille est au moins aussi grande que votre capacité à faire cracher le morceau.

L'inquisiteur laissa au jeune Uchiwa une dernière chance de repenti qui ne vint jamais puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie.

- Très bien, prends le comme tu veux gamin. Je croyais tu avais une vengeance à accomplir, ça devait pas être si important que ça, finalement ... Un autre s'en chargera certainement à ta place.

Il fut presque sorti de la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un juron étouffé entre les dents de Sasuke, qui baissa très faiblement la tête, signe d'abdication. Ibiki retourna auprès de lui non sans avoir préalablement refermé la porte, puis sorti dix minutes plus tard de la pièce et observa les trois gardes postés autour de la porte, qui étaient restés le temps de l'inquisition. Les trois hommes attendirent ses ordres et virent Ibiki incliner la tête vers l'intérieur de la réserve.

- Faîtes ce qu'il faut.

Et les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

* * *

Fort heureusement pour lui, le quartier général était quasiment vide cette matinée là, ce qui lui permit d'écrire son rapport en toute impunité. Certes la missive ne devait contenir aucune appréciation objective, mais Tenzou émit néanmoins quelques réticences concernant la présence de deux novices dans son équipe, et mentionna avec parcimonie l'absence des deux hommes chargés de la surveillance de Sakura lors de son retour à l'hôpital. Il lui sembla préférable de garder sous silence le poste de deux gardes au chevet de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il relut une dernière fois son rapport, l'enroula, et se dirigea vers le quartier de l'Hokage.  
Il se présenta d'abord à Shizune, assaillie par une pile de dossiers qui lui barrait presque le visage, qui l'invita à se présenter à Tsunade, lui expliquant que l'importance de la mission qu'il avait effectuée l'obligeait à rendre son rapport en main propre au Godaime. Il la remercia et s'aventura dans le couloir, où il croisa Hiashi qui ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, puis se posta devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Il frappa deux coups, attendit que sa supérieure l'invite à entrer, la salua par une simple courbette puis ôta son masque une fois relevé. 

- Yamato, comment s'est passée cette mission?

Yamato, enfin libéré de son masque, fit articuler sa mâchoire endolorie puis tendit la missive à Tsunade.

- Un peu trop facile, lui annonça-t-il.

- Ne sois pas si modeste, voyons ... la femme prit la missive en main et la déroula, un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, Hokage-sama. Le degré de difficulté de cette mission n'était pas en rapport avec vos attentes. Comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon rapport, nous n'avons jamais été suivis. Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos, tandis que Tsunade l'écoutait avec attention.

- L'absence d'ennemis ne signifie pas qu'il n'y a pas de danger potentiel, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est tout à fait exact ; cependant, la capture du jeune Uchiwa fut très rapide. Nous n'avons été confrontés à aucune réticence.

- Vous étiez tout de même cinq contre un, six, si je compte Sakura. De plus, il devait être très affaibli : un des anbus de votre escouade m'a diagnostiqué son état qu'il qualifiait de très mauvais. Il a suspecté la présence d'un poison, rectifia Tsunade, qui lisait évasivement le rapport que lui avait remis l'anbu.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, admit Yamato, le visage baissé, signe de confusion.

- Ne fais pas tant de zèle, lui sourit l'Hokage.

Leur entretien fut interrompu par trois coups frappés contre la porte du bureau, et Tsunade attendit que Yamato reporte son masque à son visage pour sommer l'inconnu d'entrer. Ce fut Ibiki qui salua sa supérieure et l'anbu présent dans la pièce, et, constatant que la Godaime ne congédiait pas l'autre homme, il planta son regard dans le sien et prit un ton des plus solennels.

- Sasuke Uchiwa a avoué.

Un léger écarquillement des paupières trahit la surprise de la femme qui tourna son attention vers Yamato pour que d'un léger signe de tête, il comprenne qu'il devait quitter les lieux. Cependant, avant qu'il ne soit congédié, elle prit la peine de lui poser une question supplémentaire.

- Tenzou, vous avez des nouvelles de Sakura?

L'anbu prit conscience de la question dissimulée et certifia de son état stationnaire. Il ajouta :

- Elle est bien gardée ...

Puis il quitta la pièce. Cette réponse avait rassuré l'Hokage, celle-ci présumant que la garde dont parlait Yamato devait être celle des deux hommes qu'avait évoqué Naruto, à leur précédent entretien.

Une fois l'anbu parti, elle observa de nouveau Ibiki.

- Alors, qu'en est-il?

* * *

(1 )_ je tiens à préciser que les mariages nobles ne se font que le vendredi. Jamais le samedi_

Quelle étrange sensation de revenir ici, sur ce site, après plus d'un an d'absence. En réalité, mon retour est surtout du à Ridelliz qui m'a redonné l'envie de me remettre à Naruto, et, après avoir lu tout les tomes manquants (un an d'absence de manga ) j'ai eu l'envie de reprendre mes fics en cours. Comme j'aimais celle-ci, j'ai décidé de la publier encore une fois, en espérant que je garde cette envie. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu le coup de main ...

J'ai quelque peu changé l'intrigue et vive Jénovah je sais maintenant où je vais. Comme le présume le synopsis, il suffit d'un simple doute pour que l'empire s'effondre. Je pense que mon histoire n'est plus du tout en correllation avec celle de Kishimoto (il faut dire que je l'ai commencée alors qu'on n'avait toujours pas revu Sasuke ...) mais je tiens le gouvernail et ne vais pas me laisser submerger par le don de l'auteur initial.

_à suivre_ ...


End file.
